User talk:Chiltern Hills1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:NathanialPrice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nlenhardt (talk) 04:34, August 20, 2016 (UTC) To paraphrase Richard Nixon I am not a bot. I'm like the English professor in the Men's Room. I don't write on the walls. I just correct the spelling and grammar. I've won Best Editor in AltHist three years in a row. Bil EoGuy (talk) 15:40, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Re:It was Nlenhardt (Talk | contribs), not me who put the bot comment up! http://alternatehistorygames.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EoGuy?diff=307&oldid=301.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 15:58, August 21, 2016 (UTC) User_talk:OreoToast555 User_talk:Enclavehunter User_talk:I Am Walrus User_talk:warlordrommel User_talk:huntraun65 User_talk:AltHistoryGeek User_talk:Ianian58 User_talk:DeliDog User_talk:-کارگران جهان متحد شوید! 07:14 hey if Reclaim on the map game wiki starts his games with 3 people, and we have 4, why don't we just start the game already-Orwell OKChiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:06, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Turns Hey didcot hasn't posted since 1912 so should we do 2 turns a day-The only other player. Yeh, best to do so.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:06, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, October 20, 2016 (UTC) OK, Thanks!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:18, October 20, 2016 (UTC) da game 2 things *1. When is the game starting up again *2. http://www.alternatehistory.com/forum/threads/aurora-australis.29731/ this is what I'm basing my nation off of Orwell wasn't here It has restarted.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Uhh doesn't it seem strange with the rise in popularity of the game, in fact one of them just deleted my things saying the same thing-Orwell it is tommorow. aparently bcause the austrian invasion wasnt that long and they appologized, talk about WWI with nukes People are joining NNA so you might want to restart it